The Victorious
by Ravenclaw-in-a-TARDIS
Summary: The eleventh Doctor from a different universe has gone mad after the death of Amy and Rory, and becomes the greatest threat to all reality. The Victorious. Only the eleventh Doctor from this universe can stop him, with the help from two of his previous selves.
1. Prologue

_I do not own Doctor Who or any thing else! Any dialogue you recognize is not mine. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy._

_. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo._

_Something has gone wrong with space and time. The Doctor could feel it the moment it did. Through out all of time and Space, every one of his regenerations felt it._

_. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo._

The first Doctor made his way around the console room flipping switches and turning dials. His granddaughter Susan watching in curious anticipation. _Granddaughter_. Her exact origins were a mystery to him. But she was his. There was no doubt about that. She shared his wander lust, his sense of rebellion and his appetite for adventure. She readily jumped at the chance to come with him when he decided to steal this old type 40 TARDIS and see the universe. He couldn't remember what made him choose this particular TARDIS. The navigation was rubbish, but perhaps that made it much more fun.

The Doctor was shaken out of his tangent of thought when a sudden feeling swept over him. It was that swooning sickening feeling that only Time Lords could sense when fixed points in time were being forcibly rewritten. In several strides he reached to steady his granddaughter. Judging by her alarmed expression, she felt it too.

"What's happening?" Susan asked, "What was that?"

"It would appear, Susan," the Doctor answered, "that a Time Lord is rather misbehaving." Then he added, "More than we are, at any rate. You and I should stay out of the way, I think." Moving back to the console, the Doctor gave into his instinct to run, despite the unsettling sensation. "I've set the coordinates to a planet called Earth. London, England, mid 20th century. I think it should prove rather fascinating."

. 0Oo.. 0Oo.

"They're your own people aren't they doctor?" Victoria asked innocently as the second Doctor tried to explain why he ran away from his home.

In a word, He was bored. He ran away because he was bored.

"The Time Lords are an immensely civilized race," the Doctor explained. "We can control our own environment. We could live forever ... barring accidents. And we have the secret of space-time travel."

"What's so wrong with all of that?" Jamie asked incredulously.

Exasperated, the Doctor answered, "Well, we never use our great powers! We're content to simply observe and gather knowledge."

"And that wasn't enough for you," Victoria asked.

"No, of course not ... with a whole galaxy to explore! Millions of planets! Eons of time! Countless civilizations to meet!"

"Well, why do they object to you doing all that?" blurted Jamie.

Guiltily, the Doctor said, "It is a fact that I have a tendency to get involved ... " At that moment, the young(ish) Time Lord felt the sickening sensation of fixed points in time being rewritten, and time lines that should never be touched being bent, redirected, erased. "Apparently, I'm not the only one." He mused quietly, "I'd never go that far."

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked noting the sudden change in his countenance. "What's wrong?"

Looking from Victoria to Jamie, the Doctor said. "Another Time Lord is being naughty. Very naughty. Naughtier than I."

"Well then, what are you going to do?" Victoria asked.

Normally, he would want to investigate, but his instinct told him to run. "Well, I'm going to run away. I've set the controls to take us to a planet on the outermost fringes of the galaxy.

Jamie quipped, "In that case, we'll probably end up right in their hands."

The doctor hoped with every fiber of his being that Jamie would be wrong. This rogue Time Lord was out of control, whoever he was, and they needed to stay away. He also had a vague feeling that this has happened once before.

. 0Oo.. 0Oo.

"Uh-huh...Yes...Yes...So Far, so good," mumbled the third Doctor as he made his way around the TARDIS console.

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" asked Jo, eager for adventure.

"That's the curious thing. No time at all. We're outside time." Then, the Doctor corrected himself. "Of course it always seems to take a long time. That depends upon the mood I suppose."

"What? Your mood?" Jo half laughed.

"No," the doctor chuckled. "Hers."

Jo laughed outright. "You talk as if she is alive!"

"Depends on what you mean by alive," the Doctor said. He was suddenly started by two things happening at once. He felt the TARDIS mentally reprimand him for the insult, and a sudden sweep of nausea. Time was being rewritten.

. 0Oo.. 0Oo.

The fourth Doctor stopped in his tracks. He turned his wild blue eyes to his companion. "Romana, did you feel that?"

"I did," she said putting a hand to her forehead. "It almost felt like...like..."

_Like something is happening to time_, the Doctor thought. A deep chill and a feeling of Deja Vu washed over him. So was a feeling he wasn't accustomed to: Terror.

"Never mind," The Doctor said with a false cheerfulness. "There we are! The Louvre! One of the greatest art galleries in the galaxy!"

"Nonsense!" Romana predictably argued, effectively distracted. "What about the Academia Stellarous on Sirius V?"

. 0Oo.. 0Oo.

"You call yourself a Time Lord?" Tegan spat scathingly. "A broken clock keeps better time than you do! At least it's accurate twice a day!"

The fifth Doctor stood sheepishly staring straight ahead as she yelled at him. He didn't voice the true reason for his mistake. He had been nearly overwhelmed, if by just a few moments, by time being bent out of shape.

. 0Oo.. 0Oo..oO0Oo.

"I'm glad you accept my explanation, Herbert," the sixth Doctor said, his sarcasm barely hidden.

"It's fantastical," Herbert replied. "A machine that transcends time itself. Can I see it?"

_Absolutely not!_ The Doctor thought. "Er, some other time, perhaps," he answered smoothly. "Our first priority is to return the amulet."

"No," cried Vena. "The amulet stays here! Mykros warned me the Borad's power depends upon it."

"So do the lives of everyone on Karfel," The Doctor briskly replied. "It must be..." A sudden dizzy feeling caused him to stumble on his words. "R-returned." Something was mucking about with time and space. "Trust me," he continued speaking to Vena distractedly. "It's the only way to help your people and defeat this Borad of whom you speak."

. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.

"Ace! Where do you think you're going?"

"Perivale," Ace answered blankly.

"Ah, yes! But by which route?" the seventh Doctor asked, rolling the R in route. "The direct route with Glitz or the scenic route? Well? Do you fancy a quick trip around the galaxies and back to Perivale in time for tea?"

"ACE!" said the young girl jumping up and down.

"But there are three rules," the Doctor said sternly. "One: I'm in charge."

"What ever you say, Professor!"

"Two, I am not the Professor. I'm the Doctor!"

"Whatever you want," Ace said.

"And the third..." An oddly familiar and very unsettling feeling came over him. The feeling of space and time being distorted. A Time Lord was making trouble. Quite a bit of trouble. The chilling distraction made him forget his third rule all together. "Well," the Doctor said focusing back on Ace, "I'll think up the third by the time we get back to Perivale."

. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.

The eighth Doctor and Grace mounted the motorcycle.

"Here we go again," Grace said in excitement. As they rode together, Grace couldn't help asking, "Do you know what is going to happen to me?"

With mirth, the Doctor Replied, "You don't want to know!"

"You can't not tell me!" Grace said, half laughing.

"Grace," the Doctor tried and failed to sound stern.

"Oh God! Brian's going to move in again!" Grace gasped.

"I can't say!"

"Pleeeese!"

The Doctor launched into an explanation, "The Universe hangs by such a delicate strand of coincidences, it's useless to meddle with it, unless like me you're a Time Lord."

"Alright. So just give me a few pointers!" Grace Laughed.

The Doctor chuckled, but instantly sobered as a haunting feeling came over him. He could sense that something was wrong. Something was wrong with time. There was something strangely familiar about this feeling. Perhaps he felt it once before in his last life. Maybe even he felt it in the life before that. He couldn't quite remember. Leave it alone, his instinct told him. Just leave it.

. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.

The ninth Doctor's piercing blue eyes snapped to the scanner as he steadied himself on the TARDIS console. "Impossible," he hissed.

Something powerful was rewriting time. He could feel it. But no species have such power over time and space. None except the...the Time Lords. Just like in the war.

But that's impossible. He time-locked the war. Unless...

"NO," the Doctor shouted.

. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.

"Doctor! What's wrong? What is it?" Rose Tyler cried out in alarm as the tenth Doctor swayed dangerously.

The Doctor's eyes sought Rose Tyler's as he shuttered again. "Time is being rewritten," he said grimly. "Not just time," he said straightening up and looking at the TARDIS scanner. "All of reality is being bent out of shape."

"What can do that?" Rose asked, frightened by his tone.

The Doctor's Time Lord senses told him the answer straight away. "It can't be," he mumbled quietly as an icy chill ran through his body. "IT. CAN'T. BE."

"Doctor, tell me what's wrong," Rose pleaded.

Turning to Rose, he said, "Nothing can wield such power over space and time. Except the Time Lords."

"Are...are you saying that a Time Lord is doing this," Rose asked in disbelief. "But-"

"I'm the last of the Time Lords," the Doctor said, feeling a pang as he said it. "The other's burned along with Gallifrey."

Rose saw the Doctor's face harden. She saw something just behind his eyes that she remembered seeing in the eyes of his previous incarnation whenever he spoke of the Time War. Cold hatred, bitter regret, profound grief.

"All of reality is in danger. The Doctor said. Who-" the Doctor flinched, "Whatever it is, I've got to stop it." Devoid of his usual manic energy, the Doctor turned back towards the console.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I do not own Doctor Who or any thing else! Enjoy.**

_"Earth. I thought I'd never get done saving you," he said with a cold laugh as he watched the planet burning. The Time Lord that was once called the Doctor leaned on the open door of his TARDIS as it hovered over the planet he destroyed. The planet he loved long ago, before his hearts had turned to ice._

_His brown hair that was once worn in a stylish quiff was uncombed. He'd traded his bow tie and tweed suit for a black jumper, black trousers and dark wool coat. His once green eyes now had an unnatural yellow glow._

_The former Doctor spun around and shut the TARDIS doors and sauntered back to the console. The console room was now dim and bare, a shell of what it once was. In his desolate mind he heard the TARDIS groaning due to the massive spacial and temporal distortions in this universe caused by the destruction of Earth before its time._

_"Now, now, Old Girl, do not fight me," he said in a sing-song voice before adding in a much more ominous tone, "Don't even think you are capable of that. We're just getting started." The Time Lord walked around the console, flipping switches and pushing buttons with flourish. "Every planet that has ever resisted me, attacked me, or...annoyed me will be destroyed. All other's will bow to me without question, without resistance as their benevolent ruler."_

_Staring darkly at the scanner, he said, "I am the Last Time Lord. All of time and space-are mine to rule. They will bend to my will. I am the Victorious."_

. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.. 0Oo.

In a different universe, below the glass floor of the console room, the eleventh Doctor was happily doing some (unnecessary) tinkering with the wiring. He was rather enjoying the loud music and the playful voices of his two best friends coming from the brightly lit console room above the floor. They were playing darts, a game he'd accidentally invented in the 1870's. That was a day and a half, he thought.

Just above the Doctor, there were clothes and bits of rubbish strewn about the console room. A tell tale sign that the TARDIS had turned domestic. His ninth self would be horrified.

"You, Mr Pond are rubbish at darts," Amy Pond teased.

"You, Mrs Pond are not properly keeping score," Rory said in mock defense.

The fiery ginger shot back at her husband, "Are you implying that I am cheating?"

"No, I am directly stating that you are cheating." Rory replied in his usual deadpan way.

"Right. Did you not miss the dart board earlier and send your dart flying down the corridor?"

"Equipment malfunction," Rory answered in exasperation.

Amy laughed. "I'll show you how it's done, p-pro-proper..."

"Amy? Amy what's wrong?"

The Doctor started when Rory's tone switched from mirth to concern. He accidentally dropped a wire coupling, sending sparks flying in his direction. After blurting out a word that the TARDIS wouldn't translate, the Doctor ran up to the console room to find Amy sitting on a jump seat looking stunned.

"Amelia?" The Doctor said as he approached her slowly. "Are you alright?"

Amy turned her eyes onto the Doctor, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're crying," Rory said reaching for her face.

Amy took her own hand and dabbed her face in surprise. "Something's wrong. Not with me," Amy added impatiently as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her. "Something's wrong with ... with everything."

The Doctor stared. "What do you-" Before he could finish, a sudden sensation washed over him. All of time and space ... all of creation was being warped and bent. Erased and rewritten. He could feel it. Struggling to the TARDIS scanner, he confirmed what he felt.

"Doctor, just say what's happening," Rory urged, the concern evident in his voice.

A Time Lord, The Doctor thought grimly. There is another Time Lord. He could sense it, and it was not one of the good ones. Even more disturbing, Amy seemed to have sensed the shift in space and time before he did.

"Something bad," the Doctor finally replied grimly. "Something very not good." He began to set coordinates for the disturbance, but then he hesitated. "This could get dangerous if we're dealing with..."

"Doctor?" Rory asked in concern as a haunted expression passed over the Doctor's face.

"We'll need back up," the Doctor finished. Imputing new coordinates, the Doctor landed the TARDIS with the usual bumpiness.

"Where are we?" Amy asked standing up. "I'm fine," she whispered to Rory when he attempted to help her.

The Doctor threw a mysterious glance at each of them before straightening his bow tie and smoothing his hair. Then without a word, he disappeared out of the front door.

The Ponds guessed where they were when they overheard the Doctor greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hello, Sweetie."


	3. Chapter 2: Three Doctors

I do not own Doctor Who or any thing else...I've checked. Enjoy.

.oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo.

"Hello, Sweetie."

River Song was sitting on her bunk flipping through her TARDIS journal. She seemed surprised to see the Doctor, but delighted, just the same.

"Two nights in a row," River said playfully. "You're getting a bit clingy."

"I was here last night?" the Doctor asked, distracted from his original purpose for coming.

"Yes. In fact, I think I quite wore you out," she husked.

"Is that so?" The Doctor's voice deepened slightly as he stepped closer to River.

"Very much so," she replied silkily.

"You think you can wear me out?" The Doctor and River moved even closer.

"Spoilers."

"Ahem." The Doctor spun around quickly and saw Amy staring at the two of them with a knowing expression, and Rory looking slightly embarrassed.

Guiltily, the Doctor started, "We were just..." He gestured vaguely between himself and River. He straightened his bow tie and turned to addressed River in his best businesslike manner. "We will be needing your help. There are very distinct disturbances in space and time that shouldn't be possible. It needs to be stopped. Not sure what we're facing, but it is certainly dangerous."

River opened her diary again and glanced at a certain page inside. The Doctor didn't miss the unnamed emotion that briefly flickered across her face before her expression became unreadable. She looked up at the Doctor. "Sounds like fun."

Stepping around the Doctor, River began chatting with Amy and Rory as she lead them to the TARDIS.

The Doctor hesitated as he reflected on what he saw in River's eyes a second before he followed them into the Blue Box. Was it fear? Dread? What did she know?

.oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo.

As soon as the Doctor was back in his TARDIS, he began energetically flipping switches and pulling levels around the console.

"Right, so whoever is messing about with space and time has already done considerable damage," he said cheerfully. "Left unchecked, this could damage the walls of reality itself. Meaning," he said as he reached over River to press a few buttons, his face tantalizingly close to hers, "that every reality, every alternate universe could bleed though and overlap with each other." He booped her nose with his finger before moving to the other side of the console. "Parallel worlds merging together. The result would be chaos at best. Total destruction at worst. Everything would collapse-everything that ever was and ever will be could cease to exist." Walking closer to Amy Pond, he said, "It's already started, actually. I sensed it earlier. Time Lords can sense discrepancies in time and space-imagine a sort of allergic reaction...Actually it is nothing like an allergic reaction. Forget I said that. Amelia, you sensed it too. You grew up with that crack in your wall. It's made you sensitive to changing timelines, though that does not explain why you would sense it before me, which makes me think that..." The Doctor's face darkened for a moment, then he gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "That you are quite brilliant." Turning to the scanner, he continued, "There is an epicenter, and I've locked the TARDIS on to it. The eye of the storm, so to speak. Ah! Here we are!"

All the color seemed to drain from his face as he looked at the scanner.

"Doctor what's wrong? What is it?" Amy asked.

The Doctor cast a dark look at Amy before looking at River. River's face was impassive.

"Okay," Amy said. "It's bad. Very bad."

Reluctantly, the Doctor walked toward the door of the TARDIS and cracked it open to look out. Opening the door further, he stepped outside.

"Doctor?" Amy followed him outside and was nearly overcome with the smell of sulfur. Coughing, she took in the barren rocky ground and the low grayish yellow clouds. "Where are we?"

"Leadworth," the Doctor said quietly.

"What?"

"Did you say this is Leadworth?" came Rory's voice from behind them. "You...you mean Leadworth's been destroyed?"

"Not just Ledworth," the Doctor drawled impatiently, "the whole planet!"

"Wait a minute," Rory said. "You said that there are other realities. Parallel worlds. Maybe this isn't our earth. Maybe this is a parallel earth."

"That's just it, Rory. Realities are bleeding through and overlapping. When earth was destroyed here, it might have been destroyed everywhere. Space and time have been so warped, it's impossible for me to tell."

"So what do we do," Amy asked.

"I don't know."

"Doctor, our home, our families," Rory gasped. "There's got to be something we can do."

The Doctor turned back to Amy and Rory, his face full of sadness. "I-"

River cried out, "Doctor listen!"

Whatever the eleventh Doctor was going to say was forgotten when they all heard a familiar sound of a TARDIS landing. They all swung around and stared at their own TARDIS which had not moved. Then a look of recognition appeared on the eleventh Doctor's face.

"Oh! I think I've been here before. I don't quite remember, but..."

They all turned again just in time to see a second TARDIS materialize in front of them. With a squeak, the door opened, and out came a tall skinny man in a brown pinstriped suit. His large, expressive brown eyes took in the surroundings and his jaw clenched, revealing his dimples as he spotted the other TARDIS and the group of people standing in front of it.

"Doctor who is that?" Amy asked. "Why does he have a TARDIS?"

"That's me," the eleventh Doctor answered. "My last regeneration. Blimey, I'm skinny. I never noticed from the inside."

Seconds later, a blonde girl wearing jeans and a pink hoodie appeared behind the pinstriped Doctor.

"Rose, I told you to stay in the TARDIS."

"Not a chance! Doctor, who are they? That-that looks like the TARDIS," she said pointing to the blue box behind the strange group of people.

"That is my TARDIS," said the man in the pinstripes. "Which means...no!"

Smirking, the eleventh Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and held it out for the man to see. "You are my tenth regeneration, and I am your eleventh."

The tenth Doctor looked at the eleventh up and down. "Bow tie?"

"It's cool."

"That's not the word I was thinking of," mumbled the tenth Doctor.

"Oy! At least my hair's not all sticky uppy"

Shaking his head a bit, the tenth Doctor said, "Hang on! We can't both be here!"

"But we are, so don't waste our time." the eleventh Doctor said impatiently. "The question is why?"

The tenth Doctor raked his hands through his hair, making it stick up even more, and then looked around wildly. "Have I...have I been here before?" The tenth Doctor automatically pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

The eleventh Doctor said, "You're having a-"

"-vague impression-" the tenth Doctor interjected.

"Like deja vu." The eleventh Doctor finished.

Rose and Amy glanced at each other with a hint of amusement on each of their faces.

Both Doctors spoke at once, "Which means..." The Doctors turned their heads just in time to see a third TARDIS materialize across from them.

A man with dark cropped hair and a battered leather jacket burst out of the doors.

"I don't believe it," Rose Tyler gasped. "Doctor it's..."

"Me," the tenth and eleventh Doctors finished together.

His face hard, the leather clad Doctor's piercing blue eyes flicked between the other two TARDISes before they settled on the two men standing side by side with sonic screwdrivers in hand.

"Is there a younger version of me in there?" Rose whispered to the Tenth Doctor as she nodded toward the third TARDIS.

"He hasn't met you yet." The tenth Doctor said darkly. "For him, it's just after the war. Just after he regenerated."

The ninth Doctor reached the tenth and eleventh in a few purposeful strides.

In his thick northern accent he growled, "What's going on, then?"

Rose couldn't help smiling at the familiar voice.

"The start of what promises to be a rather interesting day," the eleventh Doctor answered wryly.


	4. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

I do not own Doctor Who or any thing else! Enjoy. 

His face hard, the leather clad Doctor's piercing blue eyes flicked between the other two TARDISes before they settled on the two men standing side by side with sonic screwdrivers in hand.

"Is there a younger version of me in there?" Rose whispered to the Tenth Doctor as she nodded toward the third TARDIS.

"He hasn't met you yet." The tenth doctor said darkly. "For him, it's just after the war. Just after he regenerated."

The ninth Doctor reached the tenth and eleventh in a few purposeful strides.

In his thick northern accent he growled, "What's going on, then?"

Rose couldn't help smiling at the familiar voice.

"The start of what promises to be a rather interesting day," the eleventh Doctor answered wryly.

"Three Doctors," River said with a smirk. "I had a dream like this once."

Amy's giggle became a cough.

"Who are you?" The ninth Doctor asked warily.

"Come on, I know you're not as thick as that," the eleventh Doctor quipped.

The leather clad man looked incredulously between the eleventh and tenth Doctor.

"Blimey, those ears," the tenth Doctor mumbled. "Don't miss them."

The ninth Doctor shifted his weight and asked uncertainly, "Did you do all this, then?"

"Did we destroy the earth using a pair of sonic screwdrivers and create a paradox that allows us all to be here?" Eleven asked incredulously. "Honestly, I don't remember being this thick."

"How can there be two other TARDISes?"

"Is it really taking you this long to work it out?" Ten quirked an eyebrow.

They were interrupted with the sound of Rose Tyler coughing. "Sorry," she choked out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the tenth Doctor said to Rose. "You shouldn't be in this air much longer. I told you to stay in the TARDIS."

"And I told you, not a chance!"

"Hmmm, I like her," said Amy.

"Doctor?" Rory started when all three men looked at him. "Uh...should we... Is it okay that we all go inside? Or would it cause some sort of paradox."

"Oh, he's very good." The tenth Doctor complimented.

"It's not the first time the TARDIS has coped the three versions of me inside. She'll be fine, but she won't like it. My TARDIS is closest." The eleventh Doctor fondly patted the side of his ship as everyone filed in. "The three Doctors were the last to be left outside."

They could hear Rose saying, "Oh! Its different! Is it bigger?"

"Wait," the ninth Doctor said seriously. "You two are my...my future selves, I worked that out right off. But we can't all be here."

"Except we are," the tenth Doctor mocked, "so don't waste his time." He nodded toward the eleventh Doctor. The eleventh Doctor shot the tenth Doctor an annoyed look as the ninth looked disbelievingly between the two.

"Which one of you do I become first?"

"Oh, that'd be me," the tenth Doctor nodded.

"Great. I turn into a pretty boy who wears a suit with trainers."

The tenth Doctor shot back, "Better than that jumper!"

"What's wrong with this jumper? Blimey you're rude."

"And not ginger," Ten added mournfully.

"I just find it hard to believe that after..." a dark shadow passed over the ninth Doctor's face. "After all this time, I still have a future."

"Hard to believe, I know," the eleventh Doctor said with a sad smile. "You move on. Everyday it gets easier."

"And all these people?"

"Oh, Rose is mine," the tenth Doctor said. "She's the blonde." Suddenly aware of how possessive he sounded, he added, "She's my companion, I mean. She's not actually mine. She's no one's. Well...there was a bloke, but he...ANYWAY! Rose is brilliant, really." He couldn't resist adding, "You met her first."

The ninth Doctor didn't miss how flustered his tenth self became as he attempted to explain his relationship with that pink and yellow girl. He shrugged that off and asked the eleventh Doctor, "All the rest travel with you, then?"

"Yes! The ginger is Amy Pond, she was the first face this face saw. We had fish fingers and custard and then we saved the world 12 years later. The one with the nose is Rory, Amy's husband. He was a 2000 year old plastic Roman until I reset the universe. The one with all the hair is River Song. She is my wife and/or fiance, depending on where we are in our perspective timelines. A bit confusing, that. She's serving twelve thousand consecutive life sentences, not sure why. I love a bad girl, me." For a moment, he smiled dazedly into space.

The eleventh Doctor straightened up when he noticed his other two selves staring.

The ninth Doctor asked, "Do I just get more barmy with each regeneration?"

"Yes," Ten and Eleven answered together.

"So, this Rose Tyler," an unexplainable feeling of peace, and an echo of a song rushed through the ninth Doctor as he said the name, "she stuck around after I regenerated?"

The tenth doctor couldn't hide his own wondrous look, "She did." He suddenly turned to the eleventh Doctor and asked a question that had been bothering him since they met. "How long has it been since you were me?"

The eleventh Doctor ducked his eyes away from the tenth. He knew exactly what was behind that question. "Ages," he answered vaguely. "In you go," he said quickly, gesturing cheerfully to the blue box. "We're not all here for a reunion, you know."

The tenth Doctor gave him a hard look before going inside, followed by the ninth Doctor.

"Oh! You redecorated!" The tenth Doctor said as he glanced around.

The ninth Doctor looked around the console room with a look of distaste on his face.

"I don't like it," Nine and Ten said together.

The eleventh Doctor frowned at the pair of them.

"It's a bit...domestic," the ninth Doctor said, as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth. He looked around to see Rose Tyler grinning at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she answered a bit too quickly as she ducked her eyes away.

"First question," the eleventh Doctor asked as he shut the TARDIS doors and bounced to the console. "Why are we all here?"

"Well that's obvious isn't it?" The ninth Doctor smirked. "You talk about me being thick. You're barmy and senile-"

"Oy!"

"A massive space time disturbance that has radiated though out all parts of space and time and through every reality," the tenth Doctor answered seriously. "A sort of trick that only Time Lords could do but never dared to attempt because of the infinite repercussions. The only time they ever tried it was-"

"During the war," the ninth Doctor said darkly. "As the counsel got desperate they broke their own time laws and tried to bend reality to their advantage. I had to stop them. I had no choice! It was them or the universe!"

Rose reached over and put a comforting hand on the ninth Doctor's arm. He looked perplexedly at her before shrugging her off and moving to the other side of the room.

The tenth Doctor pretended he didn't notice the way Rose looked at his old self as he continued. "The war had no other survivors."

"We," said the eleventh Doctor, "are the only ones that know how impossible these disturbances are. Because-"

"There's no one else," the ninth and tenth Doctors finished together.

The eleventh Doctor paused before he continued. "Which brings us to the second question: What's causing it? Any ideas?"

"My mind is teaming with them," the ninth Doctor said, "but none of them make sense. The merging realities, and the collapsing universes...every thing seems to converging just outside those doors."

The tenth Doctor mused, "But there is nothing here except for us and a charred planet that is apparently empty...unless."

The three Doctors looked at each other for a moment. Each wore the same grim expression.

The eleventh Doctor said suddenly and with a forced cheerfulness, "Lets pop to it then!"

The three Doctors turned in unison to the console.

"Right." the tenth Doctor said and he put on his glasses and began to work on the console.

The eleventh Doctor smiled fondly at him. "Brainy specs!"

"You don't even need them," the ninth Doctor said in a disapproving voice that was belied by his amused expression.

"I like them," the tenth Doctor said straightening his tie. "I think they make me look clever."

Rolling his eyes, "That's one word for it," the ninth Doctor said as he busied himself at the console as well.

The three Doctors seemed to be immersed in their work. Rose Tyler spotted the woman with wild curly hair looking thoughtfully at her as she stood near the ginger girl and her husband.

"Hello," Rose said approaching them. "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler."

"I know," the woman said straightening up and smiling. "River Song."

"I'm Amy," the ginger spoke up. "Amy pond. This is my Husband, Rory."

"Amy and Rory Pond," it's nice to meet you.

"Actually, it's Williams," Rory spoke up. "Her name used to be Pond, but now she's Mrs. Williams."

"I am not!" Amy argued. "I'm Mrs. Pond, and you are Mr. Pond."

"No," that's not how it works.

"Yeah it is."

Rory looked as if he would argue, but then changed his mind and said in a long suffering voice, "Yeah, it is."

Rose looked bemusedly at the two of them. "So, Amy and Rory," She turned to River and "River Song. That's an unusual name." Rose remembered how River seemed to already know her name. "You must have heard the Doctor say my name earlier?"

"No, but I know exactly who you are." River replied, bowing her head respectfully. "The Doctor speaks of you often...to me. River added with a quick side glance towards the Ponds."

"I've seen your face," Amy said. "You were on a list of past companions. I never knew your name, though."

Rory looked questioningly at both Amy and River.

"But I...I'm not here. I mean. I'm not with him...your Doctor." She cleared her throat uncertainly. "Where am I then? What happen to me?"

"Uh...Amy, lets go see if we can assist the...the Doctors." Rory said, attempting to excuse themselves from what looked like an uncomfortable conversation.

"Right...Amy said catching on. We'll just be..." She gestured vaguely as she and her husband turned and walked toward the console.

"I told him...I would be with him forever." Rose mumbled to herself. "I promised."

River Smiled kindly. "Forever for you and forever for him are two very different things."

"But-"

"We'd better go see if we can help, too." River said, effectively ending that thread of conversation.

For a very brief moment, they both watched the three Doctors working energetically around the console. Amy was assigned to watching the scanner, and Rory was being handed wires that were pulled out of one of the panels in the console.

"The Doctor is very frightened and very emotional." River observed.

"Which one?" Rose asked.

"All of them. They are all the same man. When they are emotional, they start making mistakes. It's our job to keep them grounded."

"Sweetie?" River addressed the eleventh Doctor, "Did you recalibrate the Helmic Regulators, yet?"

"No, no I was busy with the thermobuffer just now."

"I'll do it, then." River walked confidently to the console and got to work.

"If you've got that," the Eleventh Doctor said, "I can use a hand with-"

"Realigning the power couplings," the tenth Doctor finished. "Come on, Rose, you can help us with that."

Below the glass floor of the console room, Rose was handed several power couplings and warned by both Doctors not to drop them or let the ends touch each other.

"So, Doctor?" Rose started when both the tenth and the eleventh Doctor looked at her. "Um, bow tie Doctor, I mean. Was I there when you regenerated?"

The eleventh Doctor gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Oh don't worry. He's got eons before he turns into me." He nodded toward the tenth Doctor. Gently he added, "Rose, you were the last human face that face saw."

The tenth Doctor barely looked up as he took one of the couplings from Rose and attached it to it's rightful place. He could sense that his eleventh self was not telling the truth. The tenth Doctor wasn't sure he wanted to know the truth.

Rose, on the other hand, seemed to be satisfied with the eleventh Doctor's answer and she smiled at him. That big bright Rose Tyler smile that the eleventh Doctor never thought he would see again.

Tearing his eyes away from her face, the eleventh Doctor said, "We're nearly done down here. I'm going to go tell the me upstairs that we are almost ready to try."

To distract Rose (and himself) from her recent conversation with the eleventh Doctor, the tenth Doctor began babbling. "Interesting choice, glass floor," he said glancing up as he took another coupling from Rose. He busily attached it and took the last one from from her. "It's very sleek. A bit showy, though. Well...everything about this particular TARDIS is showy, isn't it? Explains a lot about him. Anyway, a glass floor can be quite useful. It does offer an obstructed view of the console room right above us. But, If you happen to be down here, and your ginger companion happens to be right above you, and she happens to be wearing a mini skirt, then you get an unobstructed view of her nickers."

"Doctor!" Rose hissed.

"Not my fault," the Doctor said with an innocent look that fooled no one. "It's his glass floor. All I did was look up."

"You...you just keep your eyes straight ahead, mister," Rose said in mock sternness.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Time Lord or not, you really are just a bloke."

"No need for name calling!"


	5. Chapter 4: Who am I?

"What are we doing?" Amy asked. "You never properly explained. Is there a plan?"

"Plan?" the eleventh Doctor repeated dully. "Yes, of course there is a plan...in a matter of speaking."

The eleventh Doctor straightened his bow tie and continued. "The other two Doctors and I know exactly what is going on...sort of. You see, all readings point to right here, right, now being the epicenter of everything that is going on...we think." The Doctor sighed. "The merging of parallel realities, the collapsing of time lines-everything starts here. We are...pretty much...absolutely sure that the reason why all we see outside the TARDIS doors is a charred earth, is that everything on left on the earth is inside it's own pocket of time. Very complicated. Timey-wimey."

"Sorry, what was that last bit you just said?" The ninth Doctor piped up, looking amused. "Timey-wimey?"

"Well, it is a fairly accurate description, isn't it?" The tenth Doctor said as he meandered back into the console room followed by Rose. "Time can be quite wibbly-wobbly."

"Barking." The ninth Doctor mumbled as he looked from the tenth Doctor to the eleventh. "Basically, we think that everything on this earth has been set at least a second out of sync from the rest of the universe. It is nearly impossible for the TARDIS to travel there without some sort of signal from this pocket of time. Whoever is responsible doesn't want to be found. However, if we're clever, and we are very clever-"

"More than clever," the tenth Doctor added. "We're brilliant."

"Geniuses we are," the eleventh Doctor said looking fondly at his other two selves.

"Would you three like to be alone?" Amy quipped.

Ignoring Amy, the eleventh Doctor said, "It was NEARLY impossible for us to find the source. However in light of the recent modifications of this TARSIS and our sheer brilliance-"

"Blimey, talk about bout stroking your own ego," Rose mumbled.

"We can, a break past the barrier, get into the pocket universe and try to reverse whatever is happening here restoring the timelines and reestablishing the walls between universes...or" the eleventh Doctor looked uncertain for a moment, "B accelerate the destruction of the universe."

"Let's go with option A," Rory spoke up.

"Ready to test our theory, Doctors?" The eleventh Doctor asked his other counterparts as he grabbed hold of a lever in the TARDIS. "Everyone hold on to something! Geronimo!"

The eleventh Doctor pulled the lever, and TARDIS lurched violently. There were showers of sparks and pouring out of the console and the ambient light flickered and dimmed. Then, just as suddenly as it started, the TARDIS became quite still.

"Every one alright?" The tenth Doctor called. "Rose?"

"Fine!" She answered.

"Amy? Rory? River? The other two versions of me?"

"Everyone's okay," Rory said. "Did we make it?"

The ninth Doctor asked Amy, "What's on the scanner?"

Amy straightened up and peered at the screen. "There's some sort of building outside... Like a compound. And there's ships. Doctor! They've spotted us."

All three Doctors ran to the scanner, nearly knocking Amy out of the way. "We're surrounded." The tenth Doctor said. In that second, all power seemed to drain from the TARDIS.

"What's happening?" Amy cried.

"Chrono loop." The ninth Doctor said darkly. "That's Dalek technology."

"What do we do?" Rose asked, steeling herself for a fight.

"The TARDIS is defenseless," the tenth Doctor said blankly. "No choice but to go out and say hello."

"Right," Rose said.

Smiling, the tenth Doctor reached his hand toward Rose and wiggled his fingers. Rose took his hand. They took a step toward the TARDIS door.

With a nod from the eleventh Doctor, Amy and Rory followed. The ninth Doctor stepped in front of them all and opened the door. Just as the rest of them stepped out, River grabbed the eleventh Doctor's hand and pulled him aside.

"Listen to me," she said seriously. "You are about to face your deadliest enemy. He knows you better than anyone in any universe, but you know him just as well."

"River, you know much more than you're telling, I can feel it. Who am I facing? Tell me."

"I can't," River said, regret flooding her face.

"River-"

"Be on your guard. You can't afford to make mistakes. Don't get emotional." With that, she exited the TARDIS. After a beat, the eleventh Doctor followed.

He was met by a group of humanoid soldiers. The soldiers had laser rifles aimed at each of them. The Doctor noticed that the soldiers had strangely blank expressions as they lead the three Doctors and all of their companions inside the compound.

The compound was a vast concrete structure teaming with humanoid soldiers and artificial lifeforms. All of them armed.

One of the blank-faced soldiers ordered, "Activate holding cells!" They were each encased by a force field.

There were corridors leading away the large room where they were being held. From one of the corridors, an unmistakeable voice called out.

"It's about time you lot showed up! I was starting to get bored."

The ninth and tenth Doctor and all of the companions turned their heads to look at the eleventh Doctor, who was still imprisoned by the force field like the rest of them. He hadn't spoken, but it was his voice.

The eleventh Doctor looked horror struck for a moment, then his face became livid as a shadowy figure emerged from the corridor. He sauntered up to the eleventh Doctor. There were several gasps from the companions as the light revealed the man's features. Except for the strange glow from his eyes, this man was identical to the eleventh Doctor.

"Surprised?" The duplicate of the eleventh Doctor sounded amused. Pacing in front of the other Doctors, the man said cheerfully, "There will be proper introductions in a bit, but I'd like to start by asking you all a simple question. Who am I? But I must warn you not to take too long to answer me. I'll get bored. I tend to shoot things when I'm bored."

Pulling a gun from his coat, he aimed it squarely at one of the soldiers.

"You're the Doctor," the tenth Doctor answered quickly.

"Wrong!" The man slightly lowered his gun. "A little bit right, but mostly wrong. Come on, Doctors! Work it out! You're clever!"

"You're a future version of us," the ninth Doctor said grimly.

"Yes and no! Ha ha! Oh I love this game! While you guys are mulling that over, It's my turn to play. Lets start with you. The ninth Doctor!"

The strange man approached the ninth Doctor and stared coldly at him. "Look at you. Blimey, I forgot about those ears. You've only just regenerated. You haven't even properly looked in a mirror, yet. You're afraid to. You're afraid you'll still see him. The one who broke the promise." With a terrible smile, the man said, "You know that he is you. Sure he wouldn't use the name, but that doesn't matter. He's still you. You've even kept the jacket. So clearly you remember. You still remember the feel of that red button on your palm as you pressed it down. You remember the smell of Gallifrey burning. You felt them screaming."

The ninth Doctor fought to suppress a deep shutter. "Shut up," he said quietly.

"All of them screaming," the man taunted. "Every man woman and child. All 2.47 billion children screaming. Burning alive because of you."

"Shut up!"

Relentlessly he continued, "For a moment, you were consumed by the power. The power of the one, victorious. The power of a god. Then there was silence. The blaring silence ringing in your head jilted you back to the reality of what you did. You tried to die with your people, but you only regenerated. The last of your kind. Wondering the universe. All alone. Until you found a pet Rose to distract you. It worked for a while. You thought maybe you could redeem yourself a little by dying to save this one stupid girl."

He moved on to the tenth Doctor. "And then you came along! Your last regeneration didn't last long enough to work through all the issues, so you just tucked them away beneath your incessant gob and boyish features. I did enjoy being you, though." The man looked the tenth Doctor up and down. "Slim and a little bit foxy, don't you think so, Rose Tyler?"

"Leave her alone," the tenth Doctor said coldly.

"Dear little Rosy, as you stand here with three versions of your beloved Doctor, I am sure that you've noticed your absence from the eleventh Doctor's life. Don't you want to know where you've gone?"

"It's been years," Rose spluttered. "He said so."

The man laughed coldly, "Is that what he told you? Rule one. The Doctor lies. The truth is, your beloved pinstriped Doctor left you."

"He'd never do that-"

"He did it twice. Three times if you count the Madam De Pompadour incident. That last time, he left you on some beach in a parallel universe, trapped there forever."

"I don't believe you."

"My tenth self never could hold on to a companion long," the man laughed as he turned back to the tenth Doctor. "Martha Jones, you destroyed her half her life. At least she had sense enough to leave before you destroyed the rest. Astrid Peth, she didn't get to see the inside of the TARDIS before you killed her. Even River Song didn't survive her encounter with you. Then there was Donna. Donna Noble-oh-that's the one where you finally recognized your pattern. Your tendency to break your toys. Finally you decided to travel alone. You had no one. There was no one to stop you from-"

The eleventh Doctor suddenly spoke up, "Leave him."

"Becoming me," the man finished. Smiling gleefully at the eleventh Doctor, he turned back to the tenth and continued. "Of course, you were too much of a coward to keep it up, and you died alone and disgraced."

"And now we come back to you," the man turned to the eleventh Doctor. "You can hardly stand to look at me, because I am too familiar. I don't mean we have the same face. You know me. You know exactly who I am. You bounce around the universe in your TARDIS working so hard to be kind. But you and I know the truth, Doctor. There is ice in your hearts. You have so many rules. You draw so many boundaries for yourself because you know." The man smiled a wide, terrible mad smile. "You understand that it only takes one bad day." He looked thoughtfully at River, Amy and Rory before turning back to the eleventh Doctor. "All it takes is for you to lose one more person...for your hearts to break one more time, then you become me. You are no coward. You know that once you cross that line, you will never go back."

Moving closer to the eleventh Doctor, the man said, "Now it's your turn again. You are the only one old enough and dark enough to answer my question, Doctor. Who am I? Tell me my name."

The eleventh Doctor's livid expression became even darker as he answered, "You are the Victorious."


	6. Chapter 5: From the Outside

"You are the Victorious."

The eleventh Doctor's double casually pocked his gun. "Time, Doctor. Sooner or later, time will turn you into me. Alternate Realities and Parallel Universes are irrelevant. I am your future."

"Never," the eleventh Doctor spat. "I'd rather die."

"No, your instinct to survive is too strong," the Victorious answered lazily. "No matter how hard you try to die. Ask him." He nodded toward the ninth Doctor. "How many times did you try?" he asked Nine. "I can't recall."

Horror struck, Rose turned to look at the ninth Doctor, who was resolutely looking the other way.

"Time can be rewritten," the eleventh Doctor growled.

With a nasty smile, the Victorious answered ominously, "I know, and it shall be." Suddenly bouncing with excited energy, the Victorious said, "But first, I've got to show you this trick! Watch this." He added in an almost childish tone, "Are you watching?"

With flourish, the Victorious clicked his fingers, and they all heard the familiar sound of a TARDIS materializing. As it appeared next to the Victorious, the three Doctors and their companions saw that it was the same shape police box they were all used too, but with some stark differences. Instead it being blue, the TARDIS was all black, even the windows, and stained with something that looked horribly like blood. "I can make her come to me just by clicking my fingers! Isn't that cool? D'you see how cool that is?" He leaned proudly against the box. "It's very cool," he answered himself.

"That's not possible," the ninth Doctor said. "The TARDIS doesn't work like that."

"Don't be stupid. Of course it doesn't," the Victorious said waving him off. "Not without some..." His mouth twisted up into a cruel smile, "significant changes." The Victorious paced in front of the box. "You see, the TARDIS has always had a mind of her own. She'd fight back when I'd do something she didn't like." His voice became deathly quiet as he stared thoughtfully at the black police box. "I shall be obeyed." Suddenly snapping back into his manic energy, he said, "Wait until you see what I've done! Absolute brilliance!" He shouted at the black TARDIS, "Come on out, then! Come meet our guests!"

The TARDIS doors swung open, revealing a blinding golden glow. The glow intensified as it swirled out of the TARDIS doors and solidified into the figure of a small girl. The light receded and the girl's features became clear. She had red hair, parted down the middle. She wore a red cardigan over her night dress and red Wellington boots.

"Amelia?" the eleventh Doctor asked, his voice broken. "Little Amelia Pond."

"Can't be," Rory blurted out unsteadily as Amy Pond gasped, "Is that...is that really me?"

"What have you done to her?" Eleven asked quietly.

"Answer him," the Victorious ordered the young girl.

With an emotionless dead-pan voice, the girl answered, "The Victorious destroyed the earth in his universe. The repercussions were so great that realities began to bleed into each other and universes began to merge. It was more than the TARDIS could handle. The TARDIS tried to resist him, but he overpowered her. He forced the TARDIS to land back on his own time stream, April 1996 where Amelia Pond was waiting in her garden for the Doctor. The Victorious took her and poured the heart of the TARDIS-the entire time vortex-into her mind." Turning an emotionless face to Amy, the little girl said, "Amelia Pond is no more. His TARDIS is no more. There is only me." The little girl's eyes glowed as she said, "I am time and space. I am eternity, and I serve the Victorious."

"Impossible," the tenth Doctor growled. "If Amelia Pond was a human girl, she should have..." he couldn't finish that sentence, but the Victorious did it for him.

"Burned?" The Victorious grinned as he patted the small girl on top of her head. "Amelia is not an ordinary girl. She used to sleep every night next to a crack in her wall. Not just any crack, but a crack caused by two parts of space and time that should have never touched. Night after night, time energy pouring into her head. With some adjustments to her mind, she is able to handle the entire vortex."

"That's sick!" Rose cried out.

"Is the Bad Wolf experiencing a little vortex envy?" The Victorious chuckled, "That's understandable, I suppose."

Rose shouted, "You used her! She was just a little girl, and you used her! You all but murdered her."

"Your beloved Doctor murdered billions of children," the Victorious said coldly. "What's one girl?" Cheerfully, the Victorious added, "Besides, I made her into so much more. In this form, Amelia will live forever."

"As your slave," Rose mumbled.

With a dangerous look on his face, the Victorious stalked over to Rose. He only stopped when his face was inches from hers. Rose thought his eyes were almost familiar. She could see traces of the Oncoming Storm she'd seen in the eyes of the ninth and tenth Doctor, but it was laced with cruelty and utter madness. She suppressed a shiver as the Victorious said in a deathly quiet voice. "I am the benevolent ruler of all things. You think me cruel. But the universe is cruel," for a very brief moment, pain shown in his eyes, "and I've subdued it. I've given Amelia Pond a gift," the Victorious flicked his eyes to Amy Pond and then back to Rose, "and now she shall never be lost."

Amy Pond spoke up, "You mean I'll never exist."

The Victorious glanced at Amy Pond again before turning back to the eleventh Doctor.

"I am thrilled that you are all here, Doctor. I had hoped that I'd get to meet you like this. I was beginning to wonder if such a meeting was impossible...even for me." He circled around the eleventh Doctor then stood face to face again. Very quietly he said, "You see, I've always wanted to see it from the outside."

"See what?" Eleven asked warily.

"To see you turn into me," the Victorious said in a deadly voice.

Matching his tone and intensity, the eleventh Doctor answered, "That will never happen."

With a challenging smile, the Victorious sauntered over to River Song. "Deactivate force field," he ordered.

River's force field dissipated. Voice dropping, the Victorious said, "River Song." His eyes traveled down her body and back up to her eyes. "You look ravishing."

"Thank you," River said fluttering her eyelashes, "for deactivating my force field." By the time anyone noticed river pulling her gun out, it was already pointed at the Victorious's head. "Now would you mind releasing everyone else?"

The Victorious' soldiers lunged forward, but he stopped them with a lazy wave of his hand. "I love it when you point your gun at things, you know what that does to me." He added, seductively, "You wouldn't happen to have your handcuffs?"

"I'm going to count to three," River warned.

"I'll count for you," the Victorious offered. "One...Two...Three!"

River's usually steady gun hand began to waver slightly.

"Do it," the Victorious ordered even as River lowered her gun a fraction. With a smile that almost looked sincere, he said, "You can't." He casually plucked the gun out of River's hand and tossed it on the floor. "Even when I am this, you can't make yourself do it. Not again." He reached out and cupped her face with his hands. "I'm touched. Really I am." Pulling his own gun out of his pocket, he sighed, "I'd say sorry for what I'm about to do, but unlike the Doctor, the Victorious does not lie."

The eleventh Doctor shouted, "Stop! Please. Your problem is with me. Just let them go. You can do whatever you like with me, just don't hurt anyone else."

Smiling, the Victorious trained his gun to River's temple. Over the eleventh Doctor's pleas, he shouted, "How to turn the Doctor into the Victorious in two easy steps! Step one-"

There was a flash and a bang and River Song collapsed on to the floor. Her eyes were open and unseeing, and an ever growing pool of blood was haloing her head.

Amy and Rose screamed. Rory was nearly sick. The ninth and the tenth Doctor were each shaking with rage. The Oncoming Storm brewing in their eyes and their wrath palatable in the air.

The eleventh Doctor's face went slack, his own eyes riveted to River's unseeing ones. "River," he whispered as he sank down to his knees.

The Victorious kneeled so that his face was even with the Doctor's. "You still with us, Doctor?" With a satisfied smile he said, "Ah yes. I can almost see it. In your eyes. We are almost there."

"You get away from him," Amy warned. "Get away from him NOW!"

The Victorious stood and faced Amy. "River Song is dead, and you don't even know the depth of your loss," he said to her sadly, though there was a smile playing around his lips. Loudly he said, "Step two!" Remove force field: Amy Pond!"

"Don't let him change you Doctor!" Amy shouted, as the force field dissipated, and the Victorious trained his gun onto Amy's forehead. "Don't let him win!"

"Rory, I love you," Amy whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut. From behind her closed eyes, she saw a flash of very bright light.


	7. Chapter 6: Someone to Stop Him

Author's Notes:

This chapter was getting a bit too long, so I had to split it into two. The second part will be posted with in a week.

Your response to the last chapter was amazing! I am so inspired to keep writing, and I hope this story continues to live up to your expectations.

The more you review, the faster I update! I love to hear what you think.

From behind her closed eyes, Amy saw a flash of very bright light.

This is it, Amy thought. This is death. She thought it would hurt, but it was just a strange sensation. A warm glowing sensation dancing through her body, and then it stopped quite suddenly. She stood very still with her eyes closed, afraid of what she would see when she opened them.

Then her mind caught up with her senses. She was standing. If she was dead, how could she be standing? Just as that thought entered her mind, she felt a pair of hands gripping her shoulders. Snapping her eyes open, she saw Rory's face, screwed up with emotion, staring back at her.

Her hands went up to his face automatically. "Rory," she breathed out. It was then Amy finally registered were they were. They were in the TARDIS. Her Doctor's TARDIS.

Still holding on to Rory, Amy looked around wildly. She saw Rose Tyler with her arms wrapped tightly about herself. The tenth Doctor was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. The ninth Doctor was standing nearby with his arms folded. Her Doctor-her Raggedy Doctor-was leaning against the console, looking deflated.

Amy noticed that they were all staring in the same direction. She moved slightly so that she could see around her husband. Rory stepped out of the way and turned around.

Then Amy saw her. The little girl who may or may not have been her younger self, was standing in the console room. She looked like a helpless child and a powerful ancient entity all at once.

Amy found herself speaking before she knew it."Was it you? Did you bring us back here?"

The child turned her slightly luminous eyes to Amy before she answered, "Yes."

The eleventh Doctor took a couple of steps forward and kneeled in front of the child. "What are you?"

The child tilted her head with something like amusement on her face as she reached her small hand to smooth the Doctor's hair. "Raggedy Man, why do you ask when you already know?"

The Doctor flinched at the nickname.

Little Amelia straightened up and addressed the room at large. "The Victorious will not find you until you are ready to be found, but he is forcing me back to his presence. I must return to him. He must be stopped. If the Victorious remains unchallenged, all of creation will bend to his will, and space and time as we know it shall cease to exist. The Victorious is powerful and wise. He knows so much," she turned her eyes to Amy Pond, "but he does not know all."

Looking at each of the Doctors in turn, she said, "It was me who called you, Doctors. When I called out, every time lord in who ever existed felt my plea, across their regenerations, but I repelled them all for I only required the one who guards the Bad Wolf," she looked at the tenth Doctor, "the one who first discovered her," her eyes moved to the ninth Doctor, "and the protectors of Amy Pond." She turned Rory then to the eleventh Doctor. To the eleventh Doctor, she continued, "When the Victorious poured the vortex into the mind of Amelia Pond, that little girl with the crack in her wall would not live to become your Amy. You must understand, Doctor, for destruction and redemption will come from your understanding. The Victorious knows much, but he does not know all. I can no longer resist him. He must be stopped."

Luminous golden swirls poured from her small body, there was another very bright light, and then she was gone.

The eleventh Doctor stood up, walked to the jump seat and sat down heavily. Amy noticed that all three doctors had the same haunted look on their face. Moving closer to the eleventh Doctor, Amy tried to speak to him, but she was cut off.

"We're in the time vortex," he said morosely. "We should be safe for the moment." He stood up, walked across the console room and disappeared into one of the corridors.

"I could use a cup of tea," Rose said with a meaningful look at Amy and Rory. "Would you mind showing me where the kitchen is?"

"Um, sure," Amy said uncertainly and she and Rory lead Rose toward another corridor, leaving the ninth and tenth Doctor alone in the console room.

The ninth Doctor agitatedly paced the room as the tenth Doctor stood uncharacteristically still, waiting on the inevitable question.

Finally, the ninth Doctor asked, "What is Bad Wolf? What did she mean by it?"

The tenth Doctor stared contemplatively at his younger self as he thought about the best way to answer him. "That's rather complicated," he sighed finally.

"Well then," the ninth Doctor said shortly, "it's a good thing I'm clever. Tell me."

"In your near future-if you still have a near future-you will meet Rose Tyler. She'll save your life..." the tenth Doctor looked distant as he added, "In so many ways, she will save you. You take her on as a companion, but one of your adventures will go badly wrong." The tenth Doctor knew better than to mention the Daleks to his younger self. "There was no way that you both could get out alive. But you were able to put Rose in the TARDIS and send her back home. The TARDIS was programmed to shut down after that so she wouldn't try to get back."

"What does this have to do with-"

The tenth Doctor spoke over the ninth. "Rose isn't so easily put off. In her determination to get back to you, she managed to open the very heart of the TARDIS."

"What?"

"She opened the heart of the TARDIS and looked inside. She and the TARDIS then merged into one being. A being with all the power of a goddess. The Bad Wolf. She brought the TARDIS back, destroyed the...the enemy, and saved you. But the Time Vortex running through her head was too much. She was burning. You took the Vortex out of her and returned it to the TARDIS, saving her life, but causing you to regenerate into...well, me."

For the second time that day, the ninth Doctor felt an unexplainable feeling of peace, and an echo of a song rushing through him. "Bad Wolf," he said quietly to himself as he sat on the jump seat. "Rose Tyler. How could I deserve someone like that?"

"That's just it," Ten said sadly, "you don't. We never do."

There was a weighted silence.

Finally the ninth Doctor spoke again. "River. River Song."

There was another heavy silence before the tenth Doctor answered despondently, "I know."

His restlessness getting the better of him, the tenth Doctor meandered down below the glass floor of the console room to do some unnecessary tinkering, leaving the ninth Doctor alone.

Meanwhile, Amy, Rory and Rose walked silently down the corridor to the kitchen. Rose could see grief weighing on the young married couple with each step they took. When they made it to the kitchen, Rose was relieved to see that it looked the same as it did on the other TARDIS. She immediately set about making a cup of tea for each of them.

After Rose had set a cup of tea in front of both Amy and Rory, she sat down with one for herself. With her eyes shining, Rose said, "I am so sorry about River. I'm so, so sorry."

"I know," Amy said quietly. After a moment, she said. "He loved her. The Doctor. He is so hard to read, sometimes, but I could tell he loved River Song."

"You did, too," Rose pointed out quietly.

Amy looked up at Rose. "That horrible man with the Doctor's face said that I would never know the depth of my loss, but I do. She was the Doctor's wife and my friend-our friend. River Song was one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and she didn't deserve to die. Not like that." With tears and fire in her eyes, Amy said, "We will pay him back for killing her. Whatever it takes. We will stop him."

Rose had so many questions about River, this amazing woman she'd only known for a few moments. However, she pushed them aside and said, "River told me something that I think might be important, now. Before we all left the TARDIS, she told me that the Doctors-all of them-were frightened and emotional." Rose paused to remember River's exact words. "She said that when the Doctors are emotional, they make mistakes. It's our job to keep them grounded." Suddenly Rose remembered something else. "That little girl said that she specifically called our Doctors because they were the guardians of Bad Wolf and Amy Pond."

"What is Bad Wolf?" Rory asked.

"I am," Rose said. "Well, I was..." Rose shook her head. "It's a long story. Basically, I merged with the heart of the TARDIS and became this...this being called Bad Wolf in order to save the Doctor's life. But I don't remember much of anything about it. I had the Vortex running through my head and it was killing me. The Doctor had to take it away."

Suddenly, something clicked in Amy's mind. "You said you merged with the TARDIS?" Rose nodded and Amy continued, "The Victorious said that when he went back to that night when I first met the Doctor, he took me...or her...and poured the time Vortex into her head. And now, she is sort of merged with the TARDIS just like you were. Little Amelia chose to bring our Doctors-"

Rose finished triumphantly, "Because they would bring us!" Then her face fell as she said, "I'm not sure what to do. I can't become Bad Wolf again. All that has been locked away in my head, like it's forbidden."

"Neither can I control space or time," Amy said. "I don't think."

"Hang on," Rory said suddenly, "you sensed something earlier today. You sensed the changing in the timelines even before the Doctor did. It gave you quite a turn."

"Yes, but I don't feel anything now. I don't think I can just turn it on an off."

Rory thought that over. "River Song always seemed to know more than she said," he said slowly. "Rose, she told you that its up to us to keep the Doctors grounded. I think sometimes he needs someone to stop him. The Victorious is the Doctor-"

"They are not the same!" Amy said stubbornly.

"No, but listen," Rory said, "He was the Doctor. Then he lost everyone. There was no one to stop him from turning-"

"Turning against the universe," Rose finished. "He said that the universe is cruel. He looked so sad when he said that-"

"And then he looked at me," Amy said. She quoted quietly, "'How to turn the Doctor into the Victorious in two easy steps.' He shot River then he was going to shoot me. He said that was all it took to turn the Doctor into someone like him."

"He lost his wife and then his best friend," Rory said. "There was no one to keep him grounded. I don't think it's a matter of defeating the Victorious. He's too powerful for that. But the Victorious and the Doctor were once the same man."

Rose said thoughtfully, "Just like the Doctor, he needs someone-a friend-someone he loves- to stop him."

Amy asked, "How do we do that?"

Rory Answered, "How do you always?"


	8. Chapter 7: Hide and Seek

**First of all, I must apologize for the extremely long wait.**

**A combination of writer's block and life changing incidents are to blame for that. I am still going to be very busy over the next few weeks, but I am determined to complete this story!**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me and waiting for this update. I have completed the outline, and I now know where this story is going! There will be a total of 10 chapter and an epilogue, so we are headed down the home stretch!**

**Thank you again for the support of my first ever fanfic!**

**Also, I've been forgetting to remind you that I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters. Any dialogue you recognize is not mine.**

.oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo.

_"He lost his wife and then his best friend," Rory said. "There was no one to keep him grounded. I don't think it's a matter of defeating the Victorious. He's too powerful for that. But the Victorious and the Doctor were once the same man."_

_Rose said thoughtfully, "Just like the Doctor, he needs someone-a friend-someone he loves- to stop him."_

_Amy asked, "How do we do that?"_

_Rory Answered, "How do you always?"_

.oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo.

Back in the compound, the Victorious stood looking down at little Amelia Pond with a cold fury in his eyes. Little Amelia stood looking impassively back at him.

The Victorious spat, "Where did you send them?"

"Away," Amelia answered simply.

"You hid them in the Time Vortex." That wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Bring them back."

"No."

"The Victorious is your master," he said, beginning to loose control, "and you shall obey me."

"Yes, I shall."

Shaking with rage, the Victorious ordered, "Bring. Them. Back!"

"No, I shan't," Amelia answered, completely unaffected.

"You will." Grabbing the young girl's arm, and putting his face inches from hers, he growled. "Obey your master!" As he spoke, the yellow in his eyes glowed brighter and golden time energy seeped from him.

The girl flinched, not from the Victorious' vice-like grip but from the sudden increase of time energy. Her own eyes glowed, matching his intensity.

"I can destroy you," the Victorious warned. "Allow time itself to burn you from the inside out."

"You can, but you won't," the girl said. "You and I both know that I am a key to your power. You and I both know that the Doctor will return in his own time and finish what was started. I also know you can't bring yourself to harm me anymore than you have. You certainly won't destroy me."

The glow in his eyes intensified as he grabbed her other arm and shook her. "Do not, Amelia Pond, do not make the mistake of believing that there is any kindness left in me."

"And yet your cruelty is not absolute," she countered.

Grimacing, the Victorious stood suddenly as he let go of one of Amelia's arms and drew his gun. Without blinking he aimed and fired four times and four of the soldiers collapsed one by one. He turned back to the little girl and was enraged when he saw something like pity on her impassive face as she as she looked at him. Pity for him, not the dead soldiers.

Holstering his gun, he viciously shook little Amelia and screamed, "BRING THEM BACK! DO AS I SAY!"

Still impassive, the small girl replied, "No."

Yelling in frustration, he unceremoniously picked Amelia up and carried her to the bloodstained TARDIS, and dropped her inside. "Too much freedom," he growled. "I've given you too much power. That ends right now. You will not disobey me again." Turning on his heel he left her alone in the TARDIS and slammed the door behind him.

.oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo.

Meanwhile in the eleventh Doctor's TARDIS, Rose Tyler wondered from the kitchen to the console room, hoping to find the tenth Doctor. Instead, she found the ninth Doctor sitting on the jump seat, brooding, seemingly unaware that she was watching him.

Rose took a moment to take in his appearance. He looked very much like he did on the first day they met. He was a bit more rough...a bit more raw and much sadder. Rose could see it in his eyes.

Rose started when he spoke. "You're staring." The ninth Doctor blinked and looked at Rose. "That's very rude."

"Sorry," Rose said as she shook herself a bit. "Didn't realize I was."

The Doctor gave her a hard look as if he was sizing her up, then turned away again.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked as she moved closer to him.

"Of course I'm alright," the Doctor responded. Rose didn't miss the bitterness in his voice.

"D'you want to talk about it?"

The Doctor gave a short humorless laugh for a response.

"Sometimes, talking helps," she persisted.

"This time, it wont."

"You're so certain about that," Rose said.

She wanted to sit next to him on the jump seat, but there wasn't room. She, instead, sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him, looking directly into his face. It was harder for him not to look at her this way.

The Doctor scowled down at her for a moment. Then his face suddenly changed as he spoke. "Rose Tyler," he said softly. The anger slipped off his face and was replaced by a look of despair that made Rose's heart clench. "Do you have any idea what kind of man I am? He was right, you know. I'm a murderer, me. Worse than a murderer. I committed double genocide. I killed them all. I'm the only one left." With another humorless laugh he said, "The one left victorious. He chose his name well."

"You did what you had to." Rose said without hesitation.

"I should have died with them."

Rose weighed her next words carefully. "He...the Victorious said that you tried to. More than once."

The Doctor looked away.

Rose reached and put a hand on his knee. "I am so glad you didn't. There are so many people, Doctor, people and whole planets who are safe because of you. You saved my life-that's how we met," Rose smiled at the memory. "My planet would have long since been destroyed or taken over or worse if it wasn't for you."

"Don't make me out into some sort of hero-"

"You're better than a hero. You're the Doctor."

Before the ninth Doctor could respond, he was cut off as a horribly familiar voice filled the console room.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" The Victorious' sing-song voice sent a cold chill down Rose's spine.

The tenth Doctor came crashing into the console room, his eyes wide.

"I know you are hidden in the Time Vortex," the Victorious' voice rang out. "That was a funny trick little Amelia Pond played on me. I admit she got me this time. However, she wont cross me again. I've dealt with her."

Amy and Rory stumbled into the consoled room wide eyed and out of breath.

"How is he doing that?" Amy said fearfully.

"It's an open broadcast," the ninth Doctor answered as he and the tenth Doctor moved to the scanner at the same time, "sent directly into the vortex."

"Can he find us?" Rory asked.

"Not easily," the tenth Doctor answered. "Not without ripping the vortex apart.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Rose said darkly.

"Doctors!" The Victorious called childishly, "Wont you come back and play with me? I'm getting rather bored. I told you I tend to shoot things when I'm bored."

The eleventh Doctor was the last to enter the console room. Amy noticed how unlike himself he looked. His face was shadowed with grief. There was no sparkle in his green eyes. Instead, there was a darkness there she'd never seen before. There was a heaviness in the way he moved. His eyes lingered on Amy's face before turning to the console.

"Hello?" the Victorious drawled out. "Doctors, I'm sure you noticed my lovely little soldiers. They are what's left of the human race. They were ones I mercifully allowed to live. You may have noticed that they are controlled by a low level psychic field...mostly so they don't annoy me. I can turn it on and off when I please, of course. The humans I allowed to live were mostly picked at random, but I did pick up some of our favorites." The Victorious now seemed to be talking to someone else. "Come here," he said gently. "What's your name?"

The voice of a frightened young woman answered, "Lynda."

"Lynda with a Y, isn't it?"

"Yes," she answered.

The tenth Doctor clenched his fists in rage, and yelled a word that the TARDIS didn't translate.

The eleventh Doctor flinched, but was otherwise impassive.

The Victorious continued, "What am I doing right now, Lynda?"

"You're pointing your gun at me," Lynda answered miserably. "Please, where am I? Last thing I remember, I was at Game Station-"

There was an unmistakeable sound of a gunshot and Lynda spoke no more.

"Sorry, I can't stand it when they talk out of turn," The Victorious said darkly. In a more cheerful tone, he continued, "You've got 10 minutes to come back her or I'll find another old friend of ours to execute. Tootle Pip!"

"Lynda," Rose whispered despondently as she remembered the young woman she briefly met at the Game Station. "We have to go back," she said louder. "We cant let him hurt anyone else."

"No," the eleventh Doctor spoke for the first time. "You lot will stay in the TARDIS."

Rose opened her mouth to protest, but she was cut off. "No more!" Eleven said firmly.

"You can't face him alone," Amy countered.

"I won't be exactly alone, will I?" the eleventh Doctor said in a cheerful tone that contrasted horribly with the resigned look on his face. "Three versions of myself pitted against a fourth version of myself. That rarely happens outside of my head."

"I won't let you," Amy shook her head. "You need us there!"

Quite suddenly, the eleventh Doctor turned and grabbed Amy by her shoulders. "You don't understand, Amelia," he said, his face wild with desperation and darkness in his eyes. "You don't know how cruel we can be. You don't know what we can do." He gave Amy a littler shake.

"Doctor," Rory said, the warning apparent in his voice. The Doctor immediately released Amy. "Sorry...I'm sorry." He backed away from her.

Amy didn't miss the fact that Eleven referred to himself and the Victorious as the same person. The Eleventh Doctor seemed to be aware of it as well.

"A single bullet is kind by his standards," he said with a forced calm. "He is capable of so much more. If he hurts you..." The eleventh Doctor's eyes moved from Amy to Rory to Rose, then back on Amy. "Please stay in the TARDIS."

Amy nodded one, and the Eleventh Doctor relaxed a bit.

The tenth Doctor put a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder before shoving his hands into his pockets and strolling around the console with a nonchalance that fooled no one in that room. "The moment we land, you can bet the Victorious will try to disable the TARDIS with a chrono loop-the key word here being TRY. But it won't work this time, thanks to some frankly brilliant tinkering done by me."

The ninth Doctor shook his head. "A Dalek chrono loop cannot be disabled."

"No, it cant," Ten answered with a smirk.

The ninth Doctor stared at him a moment before comprehension dawned on his face.

"Thickity thick thick," the tenth Doctor teased as the Nine said, "But a chrono loop can be delayed-"

"Long enough for the TARDIS to hide," the eleventh Doctor finished.

"Just so you know, it's a bit creepy when you finish each other's sentences like that," Amy pointed out helpfully. She then took a step back when all three Doctors gave her an affronted look.

"Sorry," Rory interrupted. "What was that bit about the TARDIS hiding?"

The tenth Doctor said with a grin, "Oh, that's the best bit! The TARDIS will be able to hold off the chrono loop long enough fro the three of us to step off. Then she will immediately go back to the Time Vortex to keep you three safe."

"No," Rose shook her head. "You're not doing that to me." Her eyes flicked to the ninth Doctor. "Not again."

Soberly, the tenth Doctor replied, "Daleks? Cybermen? They're not capable of the kind of cruelty the Victorious is."

"How can you know that?" Rose asked. "You don't, really."

The tenth Doctor gave her a look, one that she had rarely seen before. The one that made him look ancient, alien, sad, lonely and terrifying all at once. Then with a blink, the look was gone.

"Stay in the TARDIS," Ten said firmly.

"What if you get-" Amy couldn't bear to finish that sentence. She amended, "What if you don't come back? We'll be stuck in the Time Vortex forever!"

"Then we promise to come back," the ninth Doctor said simply. "Now, stop your moaning. We're almost out of time."

"Less than two minutes until the next victim," the Eleventh Doctor said gravely.

The three doctors exchanged glances before they all grinned identical manic smiles that didn't reach their eyes.

The eleventh Doctor shouted, "Allons-y!" as he pulled a lever on the console.

"Allons-y," the tenth Doctor repeated as the TARDIS lurched. "I like that!"

The moment the TARDIS landed, all three Doctors were out of the door. Before the humans could react, the time ship launched herself back into the safety of the Time Vortex.


	9. Chapter 8: Raggedy Man

I do not own Doctor Who...Doctor Who might, in fact, own me.

Also, I am very sorry about this...you'll see what I mean.

.oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo.

The moment the TARDIS was in the time vortex, Amy turned to Rose and asked, "We're following them, Right?"

"Yeah," Rose answered her without hesitation. "You don't know how to fly this thing, do you?"

"No," Amy said flatly. "I was hoping you did."

"The console looks completely different from our TARDIS." Rose reached and touched the console. "Please help us," she whispered. "Our Doctors are in trouble." Rose felt the console vibrate slightly to her touch.

"Look!" Rory said suddenly. Rose and Amy turned to look at him. "That lever," he said. "Just there. I swear I saw that weird, golden stuff come out of it."

Amy approached the lever and touch it tentatively. It felt slightly warm. "Hold on to something, and cross your fingers," she said as she pulled the lever.

The TARDIS suddenly lurched, throwing them all forward.

"This button wasn't blinking before," Rose said, catching her breath. "I suppose we should push it next, yeah?" Rose didn't wait for an answer. She pressed the button and the TARDIS lurched again.

Amy spotted a glowing switch and she flicked it. The TARDIS came to an abrupt halt and the scanner turned itself on.

"We did it," Rory said as he peered at the screen. "We're inside."

Rose straightened up. "That was much easier than expected."

"The TARDIS is on our side," Amy said. "Lets go."

"Wait," Rory protested. "Do we even have a plan?"

"Nope," Amy answered.

She and Rose hesitated as all the power seemed to drain from the ship. Then they both bravely headed for the door.

Rory opened his mouth to protest, but he only shook his head and followed them out of the TARDIS.

.oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo.

(Five Minutes Earlier)

There was a wooshing of wind and an unmistakeable grinding noise. The Victorious grinned madly as the TARDIS appeared in front of him.

The three Doctors stepped out of the TARDIS, and the ship immediately disappeared, causing the Victorious's grin to turn into a grimace.

"A clever bit of tinkering, there," the Victorious said, his eyes on the tenth Doctor.

"I like to think so," Ten answered lightly as he glanced at the young soldier standing next to the Victorious.

Both the tenth and the eleventh Doctors recognized the girl immediately.

"Oh, do you remember Nancy?" the Victorious said with a cruel smile. "Older than she looks. She had a son named Jamie, unfortunately he was killed...either by me or an air raid. I honestly don't remember. That was a rather long day.

Nancy stood rigidly next to the Victorious, her face blank and unresponsive.

"We're here, like you said," the ninth Doctor spoke up. "Now, hold up your end of the deal."

"Well that's a tricky business, isn't it?" the Victorious said lazily. "You're here on time, of course, but that stunt with the TARDIS will cost you." The Victorious scratched his head with the barrel of his gun as the thought it over. "Oh I know!"

The Victorious aimed his gun at Nancy.

"Wait!" The eleventh Doctor said quickly, "Don't kill her."

"Wasn't going to," the Victorious said as he pulled the trigger.

Nancy screamed as she clutched the wound on her arm. Now, of all times, she seemed properly awake. Her face was full of terror as she looked franticly around the room. She let out another panicked cry as several soldiers approached her.

"Nancy," the ninth Doctor said gently. The frightened girl looked toward him. "Where am I," she asked wildly. "Did we lose the war?"

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" the Victorious shouted at her. His eyes glowed as he waved his hand, and Nancy collapsed into the arms if the waiting soldiers. "Take her somewhere," her ordered them. "If she lives through the night, she'll be back on duty tomorrow.

"You're not going to treat her," the eleventh Doctor asked angrily.

"You should have thought of that before you pulled that stunt with the TARDIS. You knew I wouldn't let that slide. In fact, I thought I was rather..." The Victorious and the Doctors were all distracted by a sound none of them were expecting to hear. "Rather kind," the Victorious finished as a delighted smile broke across his face.

"Can't be," the tenth Doctor said as a chrono loop appeared around the time ship, effectively shutting it down.

The door opened with a squeak and Amy, Rose, and Rory stumbled out.

"You said you'd stay in the TARDIS!" the eleventh Doctor shouted at Amy.

"I lied," she answered, her eyes on the Victorious.

"Activate holding cells: Doctors," the Victorious ordered quietly as Amy cautiously approached him. Immediately, forcefields appeared around each of the Doctors.

For a moment, the Victorious gave Amy a calculating look, then pocketed his gun. "I sense you've got something to say to me."

"Yes," Amy answered with more confidence than she felt. "I wanted to say that...that I am very sorry."

The Victorious blinked once in surprise, but quickly recovered. "Whatever for?" he asked blankly.

"You said it yourself," Amy answered. "You said the universe was cruel to you and you lost everyone. All the people you love. It made you go mad. It made you cruel. But this isn't you. This isn't who you are...Doctor."

"I am not the Doctor," the Victorious corrected, almost too quickly.

"You said that, too," Amy countered. "Just because you wont use the name doesn't mean you're not the same man. You're still the Raggedy Doctor. My Raggedy Doctor."

Emotion flickered across the Victorious's face, then his eyes flashed dangerously. Amy stood her ground as the Victorious stepped closer to her. She noticed a slight tremor in his voice as he spoke.

"You really think I'm the same man? You really think I'm your Doctor?"

"Yes," Amy said, her heart lifting with hope. "And my best friend," she added.

"Best friend," the Victorious repeated blankly. He stared at Amy with an odd expression on his face. For a long moment, he just stared. No one else dared to move or speak.

Had Amy gotten through to him?

Finally, the Victorious turned his head and locked eyes with the eleventh Doctor.

The Doctor's face blanched as the Victorious's face contorted with a mad rage. All the eleventh Doctor could do was watch helplessly as the man with his face shouted swear words in Gallifreyen, pulled out his gun and aimed at Rory.

There was a flash of light as Rory Williams, the last centurion, crumpled lifelessly to the ground.


	10. Chapter 9: The Children of Time

One more chapter after this one, and then the Epilogue! Thank you for your reads and your kind words. I own nothing. Literally, nothing.

.oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo.

The eleventh Doctor felt sick. He knew that the Victorious was going to do it the moment they locked eyes. After all, they had the same mind.

All Eleven could do was watch Amy break. He could feel his hearts ripping to pieces, along with the last threads of his sanity as he watched Amy Pond drop to her knees and crawl to the lifeless form of her husband.

"Rory," she pleaded. "You're not dead, you stupid face. Get up."

"Oh, Amy," Rose said helplessly as she kneeled next to her.

"He's fine," Amy said. "He has to be. RORY!" She shook his lifeless form. "GET UP!"

"He's dead," the Victorious said coldly. Amy stared at him as she let out a dry sob. "Killed by your best friend." He let out a mad laugh and repeated, "Your best friend killed Rory in cold blood...for no reason other than he was there."

"YOU!" Rose shouted as she flew at the Victorious with her fists, but he caught her and flung her aside.

"Holding cell!" he spat, pointing at Rose. A forcefield surrounded her before she could do anything else.

The Victorious knelt so that he was eye level with Amy, who was now rocking back and forth, with tears tracking down her face. She stared at the Victorious with a combination of horror and disbelief as he said, "We are the same person. You said so yourself, Amy Pond. Me and him. We're the same."

Then, something snapped in the eleventh Doctor's mind."We took Rory away," the Doctor heard himself say. "Your Raggedy Doctor took Rory away."

The Victorious stood suddenly and paced over to the eleventh Doctor with a look of triumph on his face. The eleventh Doctor felt the last of his resistance slipping away as a terrible cold enveloped his hearts. All the pain he was feeling disappeared. An icy numbness took its place. He suddenly didn't care anymore. He didn't feel anymore. Nothing seemed to matter. He was just existing.

"There you are," the Victorious whispered with a hollow laugh as he stared into the eleventh Doctor's face. "There I am. That's me looking through your eyes. Tell me, how does it feel?"

The eleventh Doctor (Was he still the Doctor?) felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a cold smile. "I feel nothing," he said truthfully.

"Come on, don't give up now!" the ninth Doctor said as Ten looked on in horror. "You've got to fight it!"

The Victorious threw his head back and laughed. "What do you think of us now?" He shouted to the room at large. "What do you think of your precious Doctor?"

"Enough," Amy said blankly. The Victorious turned to look at her. She was sitting on her knees, her wet face pale and emotionless.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" The Victorious looked faintly amused as he leaned closer to Amy. However, when he looked at her properly, he noticed that something wasn't right. She was too pale. Her face was so pale that it was almost luminous.

Amy turned her blank face to the Victorious and repeated, "Enough."

Amy stood slowly as her pale skin began to shine yellow gold. "No more."

"No," the Victorious cried in disbelief as he suddenly realized what was happening.

"The Victorious is powerful and wise," Amy said in an emotionless voice. Her eyes shifted to the black TARDIS. "He knows much, but he does not know all. Almost mechanically, Amy lifted her arm and pointed to the dark police box.

"No, no, NO!" the Victorious shouted as golden swirls of energy poured from her hand and collided with the black box. The door of the TARDIS flew open, and little Amelia Pond, luminous with time energy stepped out.

The little girl turned her glowing eyes to Rose Tyler and said, "Bad Wolf, it's time you awoke!"

Rose looked bewildered for a moment, but then she felt something like a fire burning inside of her mind, consuming all that she was. Golden light and pain was all she could perceive. Rose could hear herself screaming as she clung to her head. She barely registered the voice of the tenth Doctor saying, "No, please! She's gonna burn!"

Then, Rose Tyler knew no more. The Bad Wolf had taken her place.

Bad Wolf said in a voice that was so unlike Rose Tyler's, "The Children of Time have come to fix what the Victorious has destroyed in his rage and self hatred."

"You must understand, Doctors," Amy said. "You must understand, Victorious, and destruction and redemption will come from your understanding."

"NO," the Victorious shouted once more as he moved toward little Amelia Pond. "Stop this at once! OBEY ME!"

Little Amelia held up her small hand and the Victorious stumbled as if he was hit by a physical blow. She blinked her luminous eyes and a holding cell appeared around the Victorious. The Victorious shouted Gallifreyan swear words to her in a mad, almost feral voice, but little Amelia was unfazed by him.

The little girl's eyes glowed as she said, "I am time and space. I am eternity, and the Victorious shall obey me."

"Awake, Centurion," Amy Pond ordered. "This is not your day to die."

With a shuddering gasp, Rory Williams opened his eyes. He sat up and stared bemusedly at Amy. Then he looked around the room and saw that Amy, Rose and little Amelia were luminous with golden time energy. His clever mind caught on to what was happening at once.

Rory stood cautiously and asked, "Amy? Are you alright?"

Amy smiled and answered, "Amy is fine. You will have your wife back, Centurion, but there is much that must be done."

Rory nodded once and tried to stand out of the way.

The Bad Wolf waved her hand, freeing herself, the ninth and the tenth Doctors from the holding cells. In a few purposeful strides, she stood in front of the ninth Doctor.

Nine resisted, with difficulty, the urge to back away from the luminous time goddess that stood in front of him.

"Your downward spiral began in this regeneration," Bad Wolf said with a trace of sadness. "All because you don't remember what you did to end the war."

"But I do," Nine answered ashamedly. "I killed them all."

"You redeemed yourself Doctor. You are not the murderer you think you are. You shall never know the truth in this life, but I assure you, you have received your absolution."

Bad Wolf reached out and rested both hands on the Doctor's chest. At the contact, the Doctor heard the strange melody in his mind again, louder than before. The melody flowed through him, like a physical warmth. The melody soothed him like cool water on parched skin. He was flooded with a peace he had never known.

"The burdens you carry in your hearts will no longer overwhelm you," Bad Wolf said kindly. "You have a reason to live. You must keep searching...though it will be many years before you realize what you are searching for."

The Bad Wolf reached and wiped the tears that had streaked down the ninth Doctor's face. "Be safe, my Doctor."

Nine didn't trust himself to speak. He only nodded as the Bad Wolf turned to face the tenth Doctor.

"Doctor," Bad Wolf said to Ten in a stern voice. "The universe is not as cruel as you believe it to be. Things will happen that must always happen, and they will hurt you. But you will receive your reward, Doctor."

Bad Wolf reached out and touched the tenth Doctor's temple. He flinched as if her touch burned, but he didn't back away. "If you don't stop pushing her away, your destruction will be your own doing. You must allow yourself to be loved, Doctor. You've already waisted so much time."

"I'm sorry," Ten mumbled, looking chastised by her words. "Those aren't the words she needs to hear."

Bad Wolf turned away from the Tenth Doctor and looked expectantly at Amy Pond.

Amy approached the eleventh Doctor, who was still trapped in his holding cell. Eleven seemed to be engaged in a battle of his very own. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were fisted in his hair. He didn't seem to notice when Amy waved her hand, and the holding cell disappeared around him.

"Raggedy man," she called gently.

The eleventh Doctor's eyes flew open. Guilt, horror and self hatred were written all over his face. "Amy," he said weakly.

"Hush now," Amy said. The Doctor shut his mouth obediently. Amy continued, "You are forgiven, Raggedy man. The Doctor winced as if her words were a physical blow. "The good you do does not go unrewarded," she continued. "You have been, and will be given many gifts, and this is one." Amy gestured to the Victorious, still trapped in the holding cell, with her slightly luminous hand. "You've been given a glimpse of what you will become if you allow your pain and self hatred to consume you. You are on a razor's edge, Doctor. If you fall to the wrong side, there will be no redemption for you."

Amy continued, "But your greatest strength is this: You are not afraid to love. Yes, they will always break your hearts, but it will always be worth it. You just have to keep loving and to keep running. Just run you clever boy and remember." Amy reached out and cupped the eleventh Doctor's face. "You will remember because you must."

"It's time," Amy said as she, the Bad Wolf and little Amelia approached each other. Little Amelia closed her eyes in concentration. When she opened them again, her whole body was luminous with time energy and golden strands of light swirled from her body. The eyes of the Bad Wolf and Amy Pond began to glow, along with their bodies. The light coming from them was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.

The Doctors and the Victorious could feel what was happening. Broken timelines were being repaired. Warped ones were being set right again. All that the Victorious had broken was being reestablished. For the first time, the Doctors could properly feel the effects of the four versions of one Time Lord being in one place. Now that time was being set right, the Paradox could not be sustained.

Slowly, the light began to recede. Both Amy Pond and Bad Wolf began to sway dangerously. The tenth Doctor grabbed hold of Rose (for she was no longer Bad Wolf) and carefully lowered her down to the ground.

Rory was able to catch Amy Pond before she fainted.

The Victorious was the first to notice the changes that took place around them. He knew that they were now in Leadworth. They were in little Amelia's overgrown garden on the night he came back for her and poured the time vortex into her head. The four TARDISes were parked side by side. He eyed his black TARDIS, and even though he was no longer trapped by the forcefield, he couldn't bring himself to try to run.

The Victorious felt a combination of fear, anger and resignation as he stared at little Amelia Pond, and she stared back at him. "Go on then," he said. "Kill me."


	11. Chapter 10: The Victorious No More

Thank you for sticking with me. This is the last chapter, and the rest of loose ends will be tied up in the epilogue.

This story is the beginning of what will be a series and I hope you continues to stay with me!

.oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo.

(Several moments earlier)

The eleventh Doctor felt the last of his resistance slipping away as a terrible cold enveloped his hearts. All the pain he was feeling disappeared. An icy numbness took its place. He suddenly didn't care anymore. He didn't feel anymore. Nothing seemed to matter. He was just existing.

Maybe, this wasn't so bad. No pain. Hearts of stone are hard to break. He coldly observed Amy Pond weeping over her husband. People die every day. What's one more body? Rory Williams was killed by one whom he considered a friend. The irony of it almost made him laugh out loud.

"We took Rory away," the Doctor heard himself say. "Your Raggedy Doctor took Rory away."

He looked around the room. A room full of people...full of beating hearts and nothing more. Beating hearts he could stop if he chose to. Who would stop him if he did? Not even the Time Lords, the most powerful race of people in the universe, could stop him. He defeated them long ago.

"Tell me, how does it feel?"

"I feel nothing," he said truthfully.

"Come on, don't give up now! You've got to fight it!"

The voice of his younger self roused the eleventh Doctor out of the spiraling darkness of this thoughts.

"What do you think of your precious Doctor?"

Coming back to himself, Eleven looked around properly. Rory was dead. Amy was broken. Rose was staring at him like he was a monster. He WAS a monster, and he felt pain. Fisting his hair, the eleventh Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and nearly doubled over from the agony in his hearts.

Pain. He had to focus on the pain. As long as he was feeling something...anything...he couldn't be him. He couldn't be the Victorious.

.oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo.

(Presently)

The Victorious felt a combination of fear, anger and resignation as he stared at little Amelia Pond, and she stared back at him. "Go on then," he said. "Kill me."

Little Amelia Pond did nothing more than stare impassively.

The Victorious dropped to his knees in front of the little girl. "DO IT!" he demanded.

Amelia looked sadly back at the Victorious, but she didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?" He shouted.

"Raggedy Man," Amelia said quietly, "Why do you ask when you already know?"

"The universe was mine to control!" He stood and paced in front of her. "I made all of time and space bend to my will! I destroyed every enemy...the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Sontarans, the Judoon...I made them all burn! I made the universe..."

"In to a place that could no longer hurt you," Amelia finished.

The Victorious grimaced. "Even now, I can make you obey me." His eyes began to glow and little Amelia flinched.

"You won't," she answered.

"I can," he shouted madly.

"But you won't," Amelia said more firmly. "Your universe no longer exists, and your timeline ends here. You are the Victorious no more.

The Victorious blinked and the glow faded from his eyes. "Don't make me," he said weakly. "Don't make me feel. I just wanted the pain to stop."

Amelia smiled sadly. "When will you learn, Raggedy man? Pain, like time, will always catch up to you in the end."

Before she finished speaking, the Victorious's knees gave way under the sheer intensity of emotion that hit him without warning. Centuries worth of pain, fear, and sadness that had been frozen in his hearts for so long washed over him in wave after agonizing wave. The Victorious folded into himself in a vain attempt to stave off the tortuous pain.

"Please," the Victorious gasped. "Make it stop. I can't... Just make it stop."

"Sleep now, Raggedy Man," Little Amelia said gently as he reached for his face. "Good night."

"The Victorious shut his eyes as tears streaked down his face. He whispered, "The first face this face saw...Amelia Pond."

Slowly, his body began to glow, almost as if he was regenerating. He grew ever brighter, but instead of bursting with regeneration energy, his body seemed to blow away like golden ashes in the wind. The black TARDIS followed suit. The Victorious and his TARDIS were no more.

Little Amelia Pond looked contemplatively at the spot where the Victorious was. Then she looked at the unconscious forms of Rose Tyler and Amy Pond. "Awake," she ordered quietly.

"Oh, my head," Rose Tyler moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Easy," the tenth Doctor said gently as Rose sat up.

"What happened?" Amy groaned as Rory began to help her up. "We're at my house," she said bemusedly.

"Did we do it then?" Rose asked, standing up.

"What do you remember?" Rory asked.

Amy frowned in concentration. Then she gasped, grabbed Rory and kissed him soundly. When they broke apart, Amy said, "Don't you ever do that to me again, Stupid Face."

"Not my fault," Rory protested, but he couldn't help smiling.

"Our time here has ended," Little Amelia spoke up. "You are to return to your proper places in time."

"What about you?" Rose asked.

"I no longer exist," Amelia said simply. "I am an echo; an anomaly of the Time Vortex."

"We won't remember any of this will we?" the ninth Doctor asked.

"The Victorious never existed, therefore, when you step back into your TARDIS, none of this would have happened," Amelia answered. "However, the changes that took place in your hearts are permanent, though you will not be aware of them."

"Timey wimey?" Rose Tyler asked, shaking her head.

"What happened to me and Rose?" Amy asked. "Why were we unconscious?"

"Basically, you turned into time goddesses and fixed everything," Rory explained succinctly.

"Oh...right," Amy nodded once, not bothering to ask for more of an explanation. She felt that there was very little that could surprise her anymore. "As long as it worked," she added with a shrug.

The cloister bell sounded in each of the TARDISes, warning them that their time was running out.

"We need to go, now," the Tenth Doctor said.

Rose turned to Amy and said, "Oh, I really wish..."

"Me too," Amy nodded. They smiled sadly at each other and then hugged. "Good luck," Amy said, letting go of Rose.

"You too," she grinned.

"Goodbye, Rory," Rose said hugging him in turn.

Rose and the eleventh Doctor stared at each other for an awkward moment. Then Rose reached and straightened his bow tie. "You know, it does look good on you." Her comment had the desired effect. She made him smile.

Rose turned to hug the ninth Doctor. "Find me," she whispered to him before she let go.

The ninth Doctor wasn't inclined to linger around anymore than he had to. "Goodbye, then," he said, glancing around at each of them, allowing his eyes to linger on Rose Tyler once more. Then he turned and walked into his TARDIS. The time ship dematerialized almost immediately after he shut the doors.

The tenth Doctor also hated Goodbyes. He gently kissed Amelia's hand, then shook Rory's. He held the door open for Rose who, after smiling at the eleventh Doctor, stepped into their TARDIS.

Before Ten followed her, he looked at Eleven and said seriously, "I still don't like the bow tie."

"It's cool," Eleven answered automatically. The tenth Doctor grinned at him before stepping into his TARDIS and shutting the door. The ship vanished soon after.

"Come along, Ponds," the eleventh Doctor said with a hint of his usual exuberance. Amy and Rory trekked into the remaining TARDIS.

Before Eleven could follow, little Amelia spoke. "The other Doctors will have no memory of what has taken place. However, you will remember, because you must."

The eleventh Doctor nodded resignedly.

"I will be back at the end," she said as her eyes glowed and her body grew into an adult version of Amelia Pond, identical to the Amy Pond that had just disappeared into the TARDIS. "I will be back, Raggedy Man, to say goodnight." She then smiled at the Doctor. The first proper smile he'd seen from her.

With a gust of wind, she was gone.

The eleventh Doctor hesitated for a moment, then turning to his TARDIS, he affectionally patted the side of his ship before entering the blue box and shutting the door behind him.


	12. Epilogue

This is it! Thank you for reading and for your support! I can't tell you how much your encouragement means to me.

.oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo.

Below the glass floor of the console room, the eleventh Doctor sat and listened to the loud music and the playful voices of his two best friends coming from the brightly lit console room above the floor.

"You, Mr Pond are rubbish at darts," Amy Pond teased.

"You, Mrs Pond are not properly keeping score," Rory said in mock defense.

The red fiery ginger shot back at her husband, "Are you implying that I am cheating?"

"No, I am directly stating that you are cheating." Rory replied in his usual deadpan way.

"Right. Did you not miss the dart board earlier and send your dart flying down the corridor?"

"Equipment malfunction," Rory answered in exasperation.

Amy laughed. "I'll show you how it's done, prop..." Amy let out a yawn, "Properly," she finished.

A short moment later, there was a smug laugh from Rory, and a protest from Amy. "That one didn't count!" she argued. "I wasn't ready."

With a heavy sigh, the Doctor straightened up and walked up the stairs to the console room. Putting on his most cheerful facade, he said, "All done down stairs!"

"What were you doing?" Rory asked.

"Just some much needed maintenance," the Doctor lied. "Now, you two, off to bed. Big day tomorrow!"

"Why? What are we doing tomorrow?" Amy asked interestedly.

"That, Amelia Pond, is a surprise!"

"Yes, but your surprises always end with us running for our lives," Rory pointed out.

"Oy," the eleventh Doctor gave his best annoyed look. "To bed," he ordered."

Rory turned with a shrug and headed for the corridor. Amy lingered behind for a bit.

"Are you alright?" She asked lightly. "You called me Amelia, just now. You only call me Amelia when you're worried."

"Oh, I'm always alright," he said with a smile.

Amy stared at the Doctor for a moment. As she did, a look of recognition flickered across her face. She looked a bit confused and then she shook herself slightly as she smiled at him. "Raggedy Man, goodnight."

The Doctor blinked, but otherwise didn't react. "Good night," he said, still smiling.

The moment he was alone in the console room, the Doctor turned and slowly began to flip switches on the TARDIS console. Once the TARDIS landed, he pushed the door open and stepped out.

"Hello sweetie," came River Song's voice as he opened the TARDIS doors. "Two nights in a row. You're getting clingy," she smiled.

Then the Doctor said two words that caused the smile to slip off her face. "The Victorious."

River nodded as she stood and silently reached her arms out to him.

With only the slightest hesitation, the Doctor walked towards her and bent slightly so that his forehead rested on her shoulder. River held him close, and the Doctor found himself responding by wrapping his arms around River, closing any gaps between them. He held her almost painfully tight.

"I'm here," River reassured him. "I've got you."

There was so much that needed to be said. The Doctor had so many questions, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of River long enough to ask, and he didn't trust himself to speak.

For now, questions and answers could wait as they found comfort in each other's arms.


End file.
